Despertando en una cama extraña
by Lucero Gomez
Summary: Bombón se levanta el día después de su cumple totalmente desnuda con un chico a su lado y algo increible en su mano. Por si fuera poco, no está en su casa. Ni recuerda nada.


**One-Shot**

**Despertando en una cama extraña. Narrado por Bombón.**

**¡Nos leemos abajo!**

Estaba despierta, pero mis ojos todavía estaban cerrados. Golpeé mi cabeza levemente queriendo abrir mis ojos y mi cuerpo entero se sintió extraño, como si fuera de otra persona, como si no fuese mío. No recuerdo todo lo que había ocurrido anoche. Cuando traté de pensar, un fuerte dolor de cabeza se instaló en mí y creí por unos feos momentos que me desmayaría a causa del fuerte dolor que sentía, todo lo que pude ver era negro. Y ni siquiera era lo peor. Lo peor fue que estaba en una cama, pero no era _mi _cama, mi preciada y calentita camita. Y a menos que de repente tuve tres brazos, había alguien más en él conmigo. ¿Y aún peor? Yo no estaba con ropa alguna que tapase mi cuerpo, estaba totalmente desnuda, en la cama, con alguien más, oh, no.

Intento volver a pensar allí durante unos minutos, tratando de llegar a algún tipo de explicación lógica con una mínima chispa de sentido que no sea ser un idiota, emborracharse y tener relaciones sexuales con un chico al azar, ¡UN CHICO AL AZAR MALDITA SEA! Sabía que era mi cumpleaños el día anterior. Yo sabía que había despertado el día antes en mi propia cama en mi propia casa, conociendo todos los retales del día anterior, que había comido, pasado en grande con mi mejor amigo y que nos fuimos de fiesta, recuerdo abrir la puesta de mi casa mientras me reía de los chistes que mi mejor amigo me contaba. Pero después de eso... nada.

Finalmente, me di cuenta de que necesitaba el servicio algo así como muy urgentemente. Hice caso omiso durante un tiempo, pero después de media hora era insoportable. Me deslicé hacia fuera debajo del brazo que estaba envuelto firmemente alrededor de mi cintura, todavía no me atreví a dar un vistazo y ver quién era.

Cuando estaba fuera de la cama me di cuenta de cuán desnuda estaba y me asustó un poco. Análisis del suelo, apresuradamente agarré una camisa roja oscura con cosas negras y corrí hacia la puerta del baño. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, le puse el cerrojo, me apoye contra ella, respirando pesada y agitadamente. No había visto tanto, pero a juzgar por el baño, donde estaba era un lugar bastante agradable. Inspeccione más encontré una toalla con una insignia de hotel en él, y el jabón con la misma insignia. Así que ya que sabía dónde estaba, en un lujoso hotel con un desconocido, pero todavía no respondía a la pregunta de qué estaba haciendo aquí.

Después de usar el servicio y lavarme la cara y asearme lo mejor que pude me vi en el espejo. Me quede congelada ante la imagen que el maldito espejo me mostraba, lo que peor me sentó era que me mostraba la cruda y desagradable realidad.

La camisa era uno rojo fuerte, pero ese no era el problema. El problema era que la camisa era familiar. Demasiado familiar.

La camiseta era de mi mejor amigo: Brick.

Color de mi cara cambio a rojo, en cuanto me asome a la puerta del baño y preparándome para lo peor. Puse mi mano sobre la manija y gire, empujándolo lentamente rogando que no fuese él quien estaba acosado en la cama. Bastaba solo una mirada a la cama, y en la almohada se veía su cabello pelirrojo cual fuego.

-¡Maldición!- Murmuré. Brick se revolvió un poco, como que estuvo a punto de despertar, vamos. Me quedé donde estaba, ojos bien abiertos con la descarga de emociones presente en ellos, abrió sus ojos en dirección opuesta y se sentó despreocupadamente en la cama dejando ver un increíble y bien formado torso. Me quedé donde estaba incluso mientras él estaba frotando sus ojos. Y entonces él miró a su alrededor, confuso. Y entonces sus ojos aterrizaron en mí.

Nuestras miradas se reunieron y su expresión cambió de una confusión a uno de descarga, y luego ira y luego una mezcla de rabia y pesar y algo que parecía un poco como felicidad...

-¿Bombón?- luego un silencio estrangulado, preguntando si tuvimos...

-Sí- Respondí, extrañamente calmada. Él gruñó en voz alta, acostado hacia atrás contra el cabecero y frotando su cara airadamente. Como si fuese un monstruo.

-¿Estás segura?

-Bastante segura... –murmuré con una mueca creciendo en mi rostro. Sí, el dolor que sentía 'abajo' fue cualquier indicación, estaba bastante segura de que lo habíamos hecho y probablemente más de una vez...

-Oh Dios, Bombón, yo lo siento -mirándome a los ojos con pesar, eso tan solo hacía que la sensación de nauseas creciese dentro de mí. Yo sabía que lo que hicimos no estaba bien, pero se sentía como si fuese lo más correcto, y sonreía, encogiéndome de hombros.

-Está bien, realmente.

-¡No, no lo está! ¡Bombón, eres virgen!

-En realidad, no, no soy-. Señalé. Mal, confundida.

-¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde anoche, al parecer.

-Oh, sí... bueno, ¡ya sabes lo que quiero decir! Fuiste una virgen, hasta que me aproveche de ti-. Él gruñó, furioso con sí mismo. Suspiré, camine sobre la cama lentamente y me senté junto a él acariciándole esos pelo color escarlata que tanto me gustaban.

-Brick, ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?

-Bueno, no, pero…

-Tampoco yo. Obviamente ambos bebimos demasiado, de todas maneras ya tenemos dieciocho años e… hicimos algo estúpido. Estar enojado contigo mismo acerca de lo que paso no va a cambiar el hecho de que sucedió, ¿está bien?

-Bueno, supongo que tienes razón. Lo siento, aunque. Mierda, Bombón, ¿qué pasa si no usamos protección? ¿Qué pasa si estás embarazada?-preguntó. Yo sonreía.

-No te preocupes. Mi papá me hizo tomar anticonceptivos en cuanto cumplí diecisiete años...-. Se encogió de hombros. Sonrió en relieve.

-Wow... así que, ¿qué quieres hacer? – dijo con una mueca torcida.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir con nosotros ¿qué somos? Somos algo más ¿no? Somos algo más que mejores amigos.

-Bueno, no exactamente volvemos a la forma en que estábamos antes de...

-¡Ya tuvimos sexo, Bombón! ¡No podemos volver a ser mejores amigos después de esto!

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Ya!

-¿Por qué?

-Porque... porque nosotros no podemos, ¿vale?

-¿Por qué no?-. Le pregunté nuevamente, frustrada. Él suspiró.

-Porque he querido hacerlo durante _mucho _tiempo, realmente _mucho mucho tiempo_. Y aunque tú puedes seguir adelante y olvidar que lo ocurrió, no puedo., no _quiero _olvidar que lo sucedió. Necesito recordar cada pequeño momento que vivimos anoche. Realmente lo necesito.

-Brick...Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que hicimos anoche, no recuerdo nada de anoche-. Admití suavemente, sin querer herirlo. Pestañeó un poco, y luego sonrió suavemente.

-Confía en mí, definitivamente era algo que nunca olvidaré.

-Estoy seguro de que lo fue, pero..., ¿entonces por qué tuviste que preguntarme si lo hicimos, si recuerdas?- Pregunté, sospechosa.

-No recuerdo todo, pero si la forma que me sonreíste cuando bloquemos la puerta. La forma en que me veías cuando tiraste mi camisa en el piso, cuando tu desabrochaste mis pantalones vaqueros... la forma en gemiste cuando besé su estómago, lo fuerte que gritaste cuando yo...

-¡Está bien! ¡Lo consigo! ¡Puedes parar de recordar ahora! ¡Realmente puedes parar de recordar todo, y si recuerdas más guárdatelo para ti!- Le grite, mi cara tenía un rubor de color rojo brillante. Él rió entre dientes divertido con mi vergonzosa e infantil reacción, totalmente inmadura.

-Lo siento. Pero en serio, Bombón, fue la mejor noche de mi vida. Totalmente lo entiendo si no sientes lo mismo, pero simplemente no puedo ser 'amigo' tuyo, saber que somos únicamente 'amigos' después de...

-Bueno... tal vez no tenemos que ser amigos...

-Oh. Bueno, si eso es lo que sientes...-él suspiró, mirando decepcionado. Sacudí mi cabeza.

-Eso no es lo que quise decir...

-¿Entonces a que te refieres?- preguntó. Incluso no me moleste tratando de decirle. Incline hacia adelante, hasta conectar nuestros labios en un anhelado y deseado beso, porque le amaba desde hace tiempo, igual que él al parecer, me sentía llena de júbilo. Respondió al instante, sus brazos se corrieron a mi espalda, me acerca tirando a él. Me estremecí a la sensación de nuestros cuerpos tan juntos, nada más que la fina camisa para mantenernos separados. Él me besaba en los labios y no lo pude evitar pero los dos gemimos en la pura sexualidad de la misma. Su apretón en mi cintura nos mantenía aún más unidos, él sigue enredado en las mantas. Sus labios se trasladaron de mi boca a mi mandíbula, luego mi nuca a mi clavícula. Sacó distancia de repente, frunciendo el ceño juguetonamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté realmente molesta por la distancia interpuesta entre nosotros de repente.

-Tan sexy como te ves en mi camisa, creo que sería mejor sin ella, amor-. Dijo, en voz baja y ronca y de lo más sexy que nada nunca había escuchado en mi vida. Sonreí, en cuanto mordió el ovulo de mi oreja no fui consciente de como sacó la camisa sobre mi cabeza y bajó su boca a mi abdomen, sus besos ardientes se arrastraban hacia arriba.

En algún momento pudimos deshacernos de la manta y ya éramos sólo él y yo, nada más que pueda arruinar esto entre nosotros y este momento. Suspiré fuertemente cuando paro y me miro a los ojos, en silencio preguntándome si quería realmente a esto. Sonreí, asintiendo con la cabeza con un poco con impaciencia. Rió un poco, haciendo aparecer mi rubor, pero luego él me besó de nuevo y me olvidé de mi vergüenza, por un momento o dos incluso olvidé mi nombre.

Después nos acostamos, presione mi rostro en su pecho mientras él trazaba patrones intrincados arriba y abajo de mi columna vertebral. Suspiré en alegría, y respire el olor dulce y embriagador de Brick y sonreí con una alegría que pocas veces sentía.

-No puedo creer lo asombroso que es. Lo asombroso eres.

-Soy fantástico en la cama, ¿no es cierto?- comentó riendo. Solo rodé mis ojos, no podía negarlo.

-Bueno, lo eres, pero no estábamos hablando de eso. Lo de estar juntos. Lo hemos estado evitando durante demasiado tiempo. Pero la atracción siempre ha estado ahí...

-Teníamos demasiado miedo de enfrentarlo. O sea, esto... podría haber jodido todo entre nosotros, tú sabes.

-Todavía podría. Si rompemos, y las cosas se ponen desordenadas, nuestra amistad se perdería para siempre.

-No creo...Creo que, ante todo, somos amigos. Pase lo que pase, siempre nos podemos volver atrás para. No como en 'ponerlo detrás de nosotros', pero si rompemos, no importa cuáles eran las razones, nuestra amistad sobrevivirá.

-¿Lo crees?

-Seguro Bombón.

-Realmente no tiene sentido, pero gracias. Me alegro que pienses así.

-Sí... entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer?

-Bueno, en primer lugar, ¿dónde estamos?

-No estoy seguro...

-Bien, sé que estamos en un hotel, pero que no tengo ninguna pista.

-Vamos entonces, vistámonos y podemos ir investigar.

Salimos de la cama y localizamos a la ropa del día anterior. Afortunadamente, estaban bastante limpias salvo una pequeña mancha púrpura en la parte inferior de mis pantalones vaqueros.

-Ok sólo tengo que cepillar mis dientes.

-¿Con qué?

-Hay un tubo de pasta de dientes en el fregadero, y usaré mi dedo. No puedo no cepillar, mis dientes.

-Niñas-. Él murmuró negando levemente con la cabeza mientras hacía una adorable mueca divertida, ocupando un asiento en la cama. Reí mientras caminaba hacia el baño. Tome la pasta y apreté un poco en mi dedo, lo llevado hasta mi boca… y me congelé.

No sé cómo no lo note antes, pero allí estaba, claro como el día. Una banda de oro fina y hermosa en mi dedo anular. Limpie mi dedo con una toalla y hice lentamente mi camino hacia el dormitorio, abrí la boca para decir algo pero de mi boca tan solo saló un leve doloroso gemido. Brick me miró, y al instante estuvo a mi lado cuando vio la mirada de pánico en mi cara.

-Bombón, ¿que está mal?- preguntó. No podía hablar. Todo lo que pude hacer fue llegar hacia abajo y agarrar su mano izquierda, levantándola para asegurarme. Y, por supuesto, ahí en _el _dedo estaba un anillo que hacía pareja al mío, un anillo de oro que se utiliza cuando se pide la mano de alguien, en este caso la mía. Miró el anillo y luego en mi mano y luego en mi cara, conmocionado, con la alegría bailando en su rostro y una sonrisa traviesa tirando de las comisuras de sus labios, haciendo que yo sonriera de la misma forma.

-Oh Dios...

-Brick, creo que estamos en las Vegas.

**Hola gente, Lucero al habla, bueno, Lucero al teclado.**

**Este One-shot es el más largo que he hecho por ahora, se me ocurrió cuando escuché la canción de ''Walking Up In Vegas'' espero que no os desagrade este FanFic y que me comentéis lo que vosotros penséis que tengo que mejorar para que mis historias sean mejores****J.**

**Un beso.**

**Lucero Gómez.**

**P.D.: ¿No me vas a decir nada? Venga hombre, solo un pequeño comentario.**


End file.
